ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Moonraker-6
Appleseed Page Regarding the Appleseed page, Thanks for creating the page again. But what does your remark "Rewrote the page to site admin's preferences" mean? The reason I blanked your earlier page was, because you created that only for the sake of creating a link to your Appleseed Wikia. And you wrote "For those interested, I'm the admin for the official Appleseed Wikia; check us out! We're a new site that's developing quickly, and we desperately need Shirow Masamune-savvy article contributors. Can you help us out? ". This kind of text is not allowed on article pages. And, when I say not allowed its not my personal preference. Wiki's do not work on the rules of the Administrators personal preferences. Administrators only additional role over an regular user is conflict resolution among the community. Now, since both the GitS Universe and Appleseed Universe have the same creator, we can work on interlinking the wikis articles. What about a link on the main pages. Side note: Your changes to the Wikia.css might be violating Wikia's terms of use. Like, for example removing image attribution. I am not sure if it does violate, just check it out. -- Sith Jedi 06:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: American Empire/Imperial Americana article contributor :I had noticed that earlier, he removes the section which was a reference to Appleseed giving a reason of "not in the same universe". Well, I just reverted it since I think its okay to have reverences in a wiki outside of the main universe, if there is any relation. Sith Jedi 16:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Thats the reason many wikis have the 3RR rule. It says, I quote from wikipedia ::: ::: Sith Jedi 03:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Interlinking the Appleseed and GitS wikis Just added the following template on the home page as you suggested. Lets hope both the wikis get more traffic. Sith Jedi 18:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Need some consensus. Hey, Please see this forum page and provide your opinion. Forum:WO:Wikia_Labs_Features. Sith Jedi 05:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for valuing my opinion. I added some thoughts. Let me know what you think. Moonraker-6 06:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yakuza article The Yakuza article was a really good writeup. I just wanted to ask you, have you watched any of the GITS movies, or TV series. I still have to watch the Appleseed series. Sith Jedi 06:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I try to make decent contributions. Actually, my own wiki is in need of a revamp ... wish my older articles were as to-the-point as my new ones. :Yeah, I've seen the original Mamoru Oshii movie, in both the GITS 1995 and GITS 2.0 versions. Lately I got my hands on four episodes of S.A.C. 2nd GIG and watched them. The quality is fantastic, and the tight storylines make me realize finally why GITS has a bigger following than Appleseed. It's just more well rounded and adult oriented I think? :Appleseed isn't a series per se, dissapointingly. There's three movies so far (1988, 2004, 2007) but only the last two are vaguely connected, set seven years apart in the story timeline. Each film has it's strong points and weak points. The 1988 one is nicely done but frustratingly short; the 2004 one is perhaps the most epic but seems overtly scripted; while the 2007 version has the greatest graphics and best portrayal of human emotion, but is the furthest from the original story concept, and feels like its lacking something. :I wouldn't get your hopes up for Appleseed XIII, the new miniseries debuting in Japan, either. It looks like garbage ... complete with fanservice, cheap CGI, and a diluted plot. Yay. :I will try adding some stuff here on the GITS wiki, but it will have to be fairly general content. I'm just not that much of a GITS expert yet. Again, if you want some work done in a particular part of the site, just drop me a line. Moonraker-6 08:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Skin How do you like the new mono book skin I made for GitS wiki. I can easily adapt that to a black shade, and can implement it on the Applessed wiki. Would you like that? Sith Jedi 15:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC), : Hey SJ, I'd love that, and I think having some common layout continuity (at least in Monobook) would be good since our two sites are interlinked. I might eventually customize the layout more in the future, as I've seen a few impressive stylesheets out there, particularly WikiDex, which with some mods, could be eyepopping, especially with that wide graphic at the top. : When you do the code for Appleseed's initial monobook layout, instead of black we use a very dark green (hex: 050A0A) for the backdrop, and a lighter shade for perimeters (hex: 2B5555). I don't use transparency on the site at all. Other than that, can you give me a layout as similar to your site as possible? : Thanks! Moonraker-6 04:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I just changed the colors to 050A0A and 2B5555. And applied it to my personal monobook.css page. w:c:appleseed:User:Sithjedi/monobook.css. It not done completely, and needs more work for sure, I don't have access to change the w:c:appleseed:MediaWiki:monobook.css, so you will have to copy the code there. Sith Jedi 06:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Comment troller? Funny. The same thing happened here a while ago. It started on 29th August 2011, and went on till the 31st. And on the 1st of September I just grew tired of it, and blocked all those IP's for a week. See, the contributions of these IP's below and you will see it very similar in nature. I don't know if was a prank or something, but it was a weird kind of spam. Something which was not very profitable for the spammer. So, I don't see what the motivation was for such a thing. Sith Jedi 06:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) #Special:Contributions/78.32.206.185 #Special:Contributions/79.120.193.50 #Special:Contributions/220.88.69.93 #Special:Contributions/201.48.138.9 #Special:Contributions/178.79.184.158 #Special:Contributions/124.42.77.178 #Special:Contributions/46.51.141.116 #Special:Contributions/184.106.97.33 #Special:Contributions/182.236.115.88 #Special:Contributions/190.101.113.137 #Special:Contributions/88.247.172.179 #Special:Contributions/88.198.34.172 : Both wikis have been hit by spambots. The current wave seems to be useless comments with one word misspelled in them, probably for tracking purposes. They'll hit blogs and article comments if a wiki has them enabled. Their only purpose is to make people waste time cleaning them up that could be used to build the wiki. : VegaDark has done some cleanup, but I see by your Recent Changes list, Appleseed Wiki has been hit all the way back to August 30th, a few days after you activated the article comments. What I would do is go to any page in the Recent Changes list that says "Article Comment" and if the comment has been posted by "A Wikia contributor" and has a misspelled word, delete it as spam. (Blank the "reason" line so their spam isn't recorded in the deletion log.) Standard policy on the wikis I'm an admin for is to block spammers for 1 year, but these spambot IPs are all over the place, so even using a range block isn't going to work. : Turning off Article Comments would solve the immediate problem, but won't make spamming go away. Plus, you're just hiding the spam by turning that off, unless you delete all of the spam before turning off Article Comments. Before Wikia had blogs and article comments, spambots would hit forums and talk pages. One of the tactics back then was to post the same sentence(s) twice in their messages. Again, didn't serve a purpose other than to make people waste time since they often didn't try to sell anything. : Setting aside the spamming, what you have to look at is this: will having Article Comments improve the page? They're supposed to give people a place to discuss the article so it's immediately connected to the page, rather than being separate/hidden like the article's Talk page. But what I've seen is that a lot of the comments that get posted are really inane, usually fluff comments by younger kids post because they're reacting more emotionally, saying what they like, instead of looking to find ways to improve the article. For the wikis I'm an admin on, which are for some childrens' shows, we don't have Article Comments because of that reason. : Article Comments might work on the Appleseed wiki because its audience is a little older. Clean up the spam that's there and what will appear in the future, then make a judgment on its usefulness. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks RRabbit42, that helps a lot. Given the low traffic on my wiki (approximately 200 vists per day) I may just elect to disable the comments due to low usefulness. Besides, authentic spammers (who are embedding actual website links in their posts) are starting to hit my other wikis now as well, so I'm finding enabling comments to be more trouble than it's worth. BTW, your phrase ''"fluff comments" ''made me chuckle ... so accurate, unfortunately ;). Moonraker-6 03:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC)